Willing to Sacrifice
by Heir Guardian
Summary: A card teaches Serenity about the price one must sometimes be willing to pay.
1. I

Willing to Sacrifice  
  
ME: A little background info: The Dark Elf is a fourth level card with ATK: 2000 and DEF: 800. 'This card requires a cost of 1000 of your own life points to attack.'  
  
She wandered around the Shadow Realm, alone as usual. Her robes made no sound as she moved across the ground. Sighing she moved a strand of her long hair from her face.  
  
"Will anyone ever give me a chance? Am I destined to always be alone?"  
  
"Don't give up, D'el." Dark Elf turned to look at the violet clad Magician. She smiled slightly and gratefully accepted the embrace the other offered.  
  
"I'm lonely, Dark. I want to be loved, like you are." She sighed and enjoyed the comfort she got from this card.  
  
"It won't always be so. Someone will understand, even if you must teach them." He held the distressed card to him, wishing he could do more for her. She was a powerful card, if only someone could understand.  
  
  
  
Serenity enjoyed visiting her older brother. She loved the atmosphere that he and his friends created, especially when they hung out in the Game Shop. Currently, they were all huddled around Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
She had to laugh. They looked like a bunch of excited three year olds, even the usually reserved Kaiba. The reason for this excitement was the box in the elderly man's hands. It was a new shipment of Cards and he had promised that they could each have a free one of their choice.  
  
"Okay, okay. Give me some space and I'll open it."  
  
Immediately he had all the space he could ever need and he chuckled. Carefully he removed the packs of cards and placed them on the counter. He moved away once they were all unveiled.  
  
She had half expected that they would rush for the cards and that a fight would be bound to happen. She should have known better. They all respected these cards and treated them with dignity and care. She sat on the end of the counter with Grandpa and watched happily as they found a card for themselves and showed another card to one they thought would be interested.  
  
In the end Kaiba chose another Dragon card, his younger brother Mokuba chose a Magic card, Tristan chose a Beast-Warrior and Joey chose a Warrior. She had known that he would, he cherished the warrior's loyalty, an attribute he himself possessed. Tea had chosen a Fairy card, Bakura chose a Trap and Yugi chose a Spellcaster. Each were happy with their cards and were arguing their worth against each other.  
  
"Serenity, dear. I said everyone could have a card and that includes you."  
  
Joey looked over at Grandpa's words and reached over and pulled her towards the cards.  
  
"Yeah! You have to choose one. Even if you don't play, it can still be special."  
  
She smiled at her brother as the others agreed, each trying to help her decide. She looked through the cards and heard Joey whisper in her ear.  
  
"Use your heart, it's important."  
  
She looked at him confused, but she trusted him and as she usually did when trusting her heart, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Never really having the full use of her eyes before her brother had won the tournament, this was how she usually made decisions.  
  
She felt the pull, and followed. Her hand closed on the card and she opened her eyes.  
  
Dark Elf.  
  
The elf in the picture was beautiful, but what caught Serenity's eye was the fact that the picture showed the elf with her eyes closed.  
  
/I guess we both trusted each other./  
  
She smiled and turned to them.  
  
"This one!"  
  
They looked at the card closely. Serenity noticed that Yugi seemed slightly different and that he was smiling. She blinked and nothing seemed out of place. She mentally shrugged and turned to the others.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Kaiba looked at it.  
  
"It's a high price to pay, but with the tribute rule in place it could be worthwhile."  
  
The others seemed to agree, but she had the feeling that this card would never make it into their decks. She didn't care, it was the one her heart had chose. She turned to her brother. He smiled at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think. If you chose it then you were meant to have it."  
  
"Wow Joey! If Mai could hear all this emotional talk, you'd be dating before you'd get out the door."  
  
"Shut up, Tristan!"  
  
They all laughed as Joey blushed. They knew of his crush on the blond duelist and his habit of becoming a little arrogant when she was around. They also knew something Joey did not. Mai wanted him just as much.  
  
It was soon decided that they would have some friendly duels to make their new cards feel welcome. She watched with Grandpa and he explained what was going on. All the while she held her card in her hands and smiled.  
  
  
  
Dark Elf looked around in shock. She had been taken from her home in the Shadow Realm and placed in this room. It was full of light and shades of blue. It was beautiful and peaceful. But she didn't know where she was.  
  
Dark appeared beside her and smiled.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out D'el?" She shook her head. "This is what a deck room looks like. It is a place for just the cards of that deck to rest. You've been chosen."  
  
"But where are the other cards?"  
  
"The one who chose you does not duel, but I have a feeling it won't matter." He looked over as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I had no part in this I swear!" He held up his hands in defense.  
  
"I know, but can I still go to the Shadow Realm?" Dark nodded.  
  
"Yes. You'll always have access to it and to the mind of your dueler." He paused for a moment and his eyes took on the look that the Elf knew meant that he was being called to duel. "I have to go, I'm sor-"  
  
She stopped him.  
  
"Don't be. Maybe one day I shall face you in battle."  
  
He smiled at her and bowed, kissing her hand.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure." He turned to leave. "I look forward to it D'el. If you need me call, I can even come here. My Dueler gave me part of his power to do so."  
  
She waved good-bye and turned to her surroundings. She finally had a true home, in a deck. Even if there were no other cards, she was happy. Someone had understood. Now if only she could teach this one how to duel.  
  
//Tonight. Mortals dream, and I'll show my Dueler my loyalty, my strength.//  
  
Finally, she had something she could look forward to. Even if it wasn't easy, she could still try and earn a spot on the field.  
  
She settled in to wait until nightfall.  
  
  
  
Me: Interested? Should I go on? 


	2. II

II.  
  
Night came soon and the duels were still going on in the Game Shop. Serenity didn't really want to go back to her father's house so she didn't mention it. It wouldn't hurt anyone anyways. Tomorrow was the beginning of the weekend anyways.  
  
Her yawn gave away how tired she was though and Grandpa noticed. He came over to her.  
  
"You don't have to try and keep up with them if you don't want to. The guest room is free, you can sleep there." He looked at the dueling teens. "I have a feeling they'll just crash where they are."  
  
She laughed and agreed with him.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He smiled.  
  
"No need to be formal, I'm everyone's Grandpa here." He gave her a hug goodnight and she went off to the guest room. She settled into bed, not noticing that she still held onto the card.  
  
She had been waiting for this moment and quietly entered into the dreams of the one surrounding her. She searched the dream plane until she found the mortal. To her pleasant surprise, her duelist was a female. She smiled and walked up beside the young girl as she gazed at the sea.  
  
//That's a calming thing to dream about.//  
  
"Hello there, I've been waiting along time to meet someone like you."  
  
The girl turned quickly around and looked at her in amazement. She was happy to note that there was no fear in those blue eyes.  
  
"You're the card I chose!"  
  
The Elf nodded.  
  
"I am. I would like to talk to you if you're willing."  
  
The girl seemed to be considering, and then something else seemed to fall into place.  
  
"Are all the Cards like you?" The Elf nodded. "Then that explains my friends, but to your other question, sure I would like to talk."  
  
Dark Elf smiled and they both sat in the sand, listening to the waves. It was so peaceful, the Elf never wanted to leave.  
  
"Can I know your name?" He Elf turned her head in shock. "Well your card says you're the Dark Elf, but that's like calling me Joey's Sister. I'd like to know your name, mine's Serenity."  
  
"Cards are usually named by someone close to them. Someone calls me D'el, I would like it if you called me that, Serenity."  
  
Serenity smiled and they both turned out to the sea again.  
  
"Serenity? Why did you chose my card if you have no others?" Serenity looked over at her.  
  
"All my friends were given the chance to go through the new shipment of cards and chose one they felt was right for them. My brother and Grandpa told me to choose one as well. I was told to follow my heart and you are the one it chose."  
  
D'el smiled at the honesty within her.  
  
"Do you want to learn how to duel?"  
  
"Doesn't it hurt you, the cards I mean?"  
  
"No. Dueling is actually an honor to most cards. The chance to be on the field, to work with a Duelist is one of the most important parts of our dreams." D'el's eyes turned sad and she looked away.  
  
"You've never been on the field, have you?" At the elf's nod, Serenity reached over and hugged her. The elf looked so sad and miserable. "It's because of that life point thing isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. No one wants to use their own life points to attack, so I'm often consider useless."  
  
"Kinda like what my father thought about having a daughter who couldn't see, useless."  
  
They looked at each other and Serenity took the others hand.  
  
"Teach me and I'll help you get onto the field."  
  
"Buy a deck tomorrow and I'll help. We'll go from there."  
  
Serenity agreed and D'el left to go to the Deck room, both pleased with the outcome. As D'el lay down to rest she smiled.  
  
//I'll finally be able to see the field. I'll be able to Duel.//  
  
  
  
Serenity woke up when the sun hit her face. She stretched and smiled when she noticed what she held. Even if it had been just a dream, she had made a promise. She got up and went downstairs. True to Grandpa's prediction, the duels had stopped only when the humans had fallen asleep.  
  
She stepped around them and went out into the storefront. She looked around until she found what she wanted. The starter decks. She went through them until she reached the back and grabbed it. She walked over to her bag, that she had left there yesterday and found her wallet.  
  
"Good morning, Serenity."  
  
Grandpa walked in, smiling and stretching. She walked over with the deck and money.  
  
"I'd like to buy this."  
  
He looked at the deck and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Going to start dueling?"  
  
"I'm going to try."  
  
He nodded. And accepted the money.  
  
"I think you'll do fine. If you are looking for any specific cards you let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
She took her deck and her card and went onto the small balcony in the back. She sat down in the sunlight and went through her deck. They were interesting, but what surprised her was when she added them to the Dark Elf, she felt the surprise deep inside her and she knew last night hadn't been just a dream.  
  
  
  
D'el was surprised when her sleep was disturbed by someone else entering the deck. She had thought it was Dark, but when she looked up she noticed other cards. They were looking around in surprise and then they looked at her.  
  
Three seemed to take charge. The Princess of Tsurugi walked over to her.  
  
"So we are finally free and you have been chosen."  
  
It was a statement and D'el could only nod. She was a part of Deck and they didn't seem to mind. The Spellcaster, Maha Vailo nodded.  
  
"You weren't the only one lonely, although your situation was far more horrid. When cards are placed together in a deck like we were, we don't get a chance to come out until we are opened. We had nearly given up hope, because everyone wants to customize their decks, not leave it to chance."  
  
The elf smiled.  
  
"Our dueler is a bit different. She's new and is going to need to be taught."  
  
The third in card that seemed adjusted was the Dragon, Hyozanryu.  
  
"That can be arranged, but from the looks of it you are the favorite card. You have the bond, you'll need to teach her. We will support you as much as possible."  
  
That stopped D'el for a moment. She looked inside and saw it was true. She had been expecting to choose another favorite card when she went through the deck, but she had kept D'el. She smiled.  
  
//Thank you Serenity.//  
  
She was in the position many cards cherished. She would do everything to truly earn it.  
  
Me: This is a slow chapter to do all the explaining and stuff, we get to the fun stuff in the next chapter. Still interested? 


	3. III

III.  
  
  
  
Serenity had gone through all her cards and had sorted them by their types, monsters, magic and traps. Unfortunately she wasn't sure where to go from there. A knock on the door distracted her and she saw turned to see Kaiba standing there.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
She nodded and moved over a bit. He sat beside her and looked at the cards. He smiled.  
  
"Learning to Duel?"  
  
"If I can figure it out."  
  
He laughed and then looked around. Seeing no one he continued.  
  
"Now that I can speak with you for a minute, there's something I need to tell you." He sighed and gathered himself. "I want to apologize. I probably will never be able to say it to your brother but maybe if you hear it, it might help. All that time in the Duels that I bugged and tormented him, I thought he was like me, just going for power. But when I ended up fighting for someone I loved, I realized what drove him to put up with the insults, and the abuse."  
  
He glanced at her.  
  
"I just want to say that I'm glad he didn't listen to me and that he did make it. I'm glad you can see Serenity."  
  
She smiled and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"I think he knows. You both aren't good with words around each other." She looked down at her cards and then up at Seto. "Could you teach me to Duel?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
They spent the morning learning to duel. The only argument was about the fact that she didn't need to keep the Dark Elf. Serenity won and it continued.  
  
  
  
D'el paced back and forth. She felt Serenity learn and her heart nearly stopped when she had been told to take her card out. It started again when Serenity kept it. She couldn't believe how insecure she was.  
  
Princess looked up from her talk with another card and walked over to her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
D'el nodded.  
  
"There was a point I thought she would take me out."  
  
"But she didn't. She trusts you."  
  
D'el looked at the Princess.  
  
"I'm scared. I know that a duel is coming up, but what if I'm wrong and I am a worthless card."  
  
Hyozanryu turned around at that.  
  
"No card is worthless. You'll figure that out today." He looked up as the deck room shifted. "Places everyone, were entering our first match."  
  
The cards cheered and entered into the waiting area. As their card was picked, they would be sent to the field. A view of the field was before them and all smiled. Even if they weren't used in this duel, they had still seen it.  
  
  
  
Seto had told her the only way to really understand dueling was to learn by dueling. So she woke up Joey and asked him. He had been more than happy so they set up the fields and got ready to duel. Yugi sat beside her to help clarify any cards and their rules, but everything else was up to her.  
  
"Ready, sis?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Everyone watched as they shuffled and drew their first five cards.  
  
The Dark Elf was one of those cards and she smiled.  
  
/You'll be on the field today. I promise./  
  
//Thank you.//  
  
It shocked her to hear a reply at first but she rather liked it. She decided to test it out.  
  
/I'll need help here. Any ideas?/  
  
//Use Ookazi deal direct damage and then place a monster in defense.//  
  
She did that and then chose Giga Tech Wolf and placed it in defense. Joey smiled at her and then placed his own card in defense and changed the field to Sogen, which gave the advantage to his warriors.  
  
The duel went on, each giving and receiving damage, but soon Joey had Thousand Dragon and he had four magic or trap cards down. She was down to 2000 life points from her 8000 and he still had 4000.  
  
But something was wrong, Joey seemed happy and she knew that he was having fun, but he seemed to be breathing heavily and was very pale. She wasn't sure what it was from so she continued the duel. She had Princess in defense and two cards that D'el had told her were willing to be used as tribute for Hyozanryu if she wanted. After that, she had the magic cards needed to bring D'el into play against that dragon.  
  
"I use the Princess."  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"There go 2000 life points Joey."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"She deals 500 direct damage for every magic or trap card on the field." He looked down at his cards and laughed.  
  
"You got me there, Serenity."  
  
She then brought out D'el and changed the field to Yami and equipped her with two cards she had face down already. With all the boosts the Dark Elf went from 2000 ATK to 2900.  
  
"I willing pay 1000 life points to attack with the Dark Elf!"  
  
The Dark Elf came into play and destroyed Thousand Dragon and didn't even require a tribute. Joey was down to 1500 life points and had no other monsters he could bring out because of the tribute rule. Even if he had, there was still the princess to deal with.  
  
He surrendered and she felt D'el's happiness. Her own was short lived. Joey's breathing was getting heavier and now everyone noticed something wrong. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Grandpa took over and Yugi went to call an ambulance. Serenity panicked and went to her brother's side, but something happened that she had always been afraid of. The doctors told her that so soon after the surgery, stress could reverse the help of the operation and she would again go blind.  
  
Her brother's form grew fuzzy in her eyes, her vision was going.  
  
She was going blind and her brother was dying. 


	4. IV

IV.  
  
Me: I have no knowledge about anything medical, so this is made up. If it comes close to being true than I lucked out. Enjoy.  
  
They all paced the waiting room, waiting for some news on Joey. So far Serenity had been able to keep her problem secret, but not for much longer.  
  
"Serenity? How are you holding out?"  
  
She looked up to see Seto there, or whom she thought was Seto because of the big blue coat. What she couldn't see was his expression when he noticed how glassy her eyes were. He brought a hand near the side of her face and when she didn't react to the sight, he knew.  
  
"You can't see, can you?"  
  
She looked down and away.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to worry. But, I- I can't and it's getting worse."  
  
She felt herself begin to lose control and she cried. Seto hugged her and they stayed like that. Mai arrived shortly after and she was in about the same state as Serenity. Tea and Tristan did their best to comfort her, but it was little help. Yugi was standing by the door where the nurses had rushed Joey through.  
  
Finally the doctor came out and faced the group. All they understand was that it was internal bleeding that had been done by Joey's father. The abuse Joey had suffered silently had taken its toll and Joey was paying for it. The surgery needed was extremely expensive and everyone there knew Joey and Serenity couldn't afford it.  
  
Seto looked over at Serenity who was only looking in the direction of the doctor's voice. He turned to the doctor, his own eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I can only pay for one surgery, but I will."  
  
The doctor looked startled for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean by one surgery?"  
  
"His sister is going blind again."  
  
They all looked at Serenity and she felt their eyes on her and moved closer to Seto. The doctor came over and examined them. He sighed.  
  
"Young Lady, I'll tell you this now, if you don't have the surgery now, in a few hours you will be completely blind."  
  
"I'll sacrifice my eyesight if it means I know, in my heart, that my brother is alive."  
  
The doctor nodded and turned back into the doors.  
  
"Thank you Seto."  
  
"I wish I could have saved you both."  
  
She felt his tear hit her face and wished she could see his eyes.  
  
  
  
D'el listened to everything and cried. Her Dueler, her friend was going to give up her eyesight. She looked at the other cards around her and saw they were upset as well. But they couldn't do anything. They didn't have the power.  
  
Unless-  
  
//Dark! I need you, now!//  
  
  
  
The operation was successful and Joey was awake. Everyone rushed in to see him. He had been in there for over seven hours and was glad that he was still alive.  
  
"Where's Serenity?"  
  
"Here."  
  
He turned to look and saw Seto leading her in. She wasn't really looking at the bed and when she raised her head, he knew why.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?"  
  
They explained what the doctor had told them and that Seto had paid for one operation, but couldn't afford the other. He reached over and took his sister's hand.  
  
"I always tried to be the one who saved you, and now you were the one whom sacrificed everything for me."  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"As long as I have you, I'll be fine."  
  
They were able to take Joey back to the Game Shop so that he could recover amongst friends and that night they slept close to each other. One brush with death makes you come close together.  
  
But Serenity lay there, not closing her unseeing eyes. She cried into the night, until exhaustion finally one. She knew that she would never again, see tomorrow's light.  
  
Dark looked over at D'el.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"She trusted me in a duel. I've seen the field and I've been on it. I'm happy enough."  
  
She sighed and went to the magician.  
  
"I was always going on about needing to find someone who understand the need to sacrifice. I found her. I need to do this. For her."  
  
Dark nodded and placed a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes D'el."  
  
She looked at him through the fingers and memorized his face, this one last time.  
  
  
  
Serenity heard the sounds around her and didn't want to open her eyes, it wouldn't change anything anyways.  
  
//Try.//  
  
/D'el?/  
  
//Open your eyes Serenity.//  
  
She trusted D'el and did so, but closed them again immediately when the light hurt her.  
  
/Wait! The light?/  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
She could see.  
  
She laughed and cried, the others rushed over to her. Seto reached her first.  
  
"Serenity? What's wrong?"  
  
She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"I can see."  
  
It was silent for a moment and then they were all laughing and crying and carrying on. Seto placed an arm around her and Joey noticed.  
  
"Seto," he said in a quiet moment, "Take good care of my sister."  
  
Seto smirked, and nodded his chin at Mai who was standing close to Joey, but not quite touching."  
  
"I will and you do the same for Mia and quit your whining around us."  
  
Joey blushed and him and Mai looked at each other and smiled. Their hands crept out and found each other, it was all they had to do.  
  
/Thank you D'el./  
  
//I couldn't leave you like that.//  
  
/Can you still duel?/  
  
//I'll find a way.//  
  
/I'll be your eyes out on the field./  
  
They both smiled.  
  
  
  
In the Shadow Realm the cards were surprised when they saw the dark Magician leading Dark Elf around. The Elf's eyes were now forever closed, but she smiled.  
  
She was loved.  
  
By the two most important people in her life. The one she fought for and the one by her side. As she felt Dark hold her hand and Serenity in the back of her mind she knew.  
  
It was a sacrifice she had been wiling to make,  
  
And it had been worth it.  
  
Me: Well was it worth the read? Anyone else have a card they feel deserves a story? 


End file.
